Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {1} & {4} \\ {1} & {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {-1} & {4} \\ {-2} & {1} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}+{2} & {1}+{-1} & {4}+{4} \\ {1}+{-2} & {-1}+{1} & {4}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {0} & {8} \\ {-1} & {0} & {7}\end{array}\right]}$